


After the end

by TrashPhoenix



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Cipher, M/M, Object Head Bill Cipher, Sexual Content, Top Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashPhoenix/pseuds/TrashPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An older Dipper Pines enters the bubble looking for his sister but ends up finding the very demon who started this whole mess. Bill convinces Dipper to have a little fun while he still can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the end

**Author's Note:**

> I have aged Dipper up, but you can decide on whatever age you like and Bill is an object head. 18+ and enjoy.

Dipper Pines know he had to be nearing the top of the tower, he had lost both Wendy and Soos along the way, but once he had Mabel safe and back beside him they could find there friends and escape this nightmare bubble. Then save the world. Together.

He swung the door open and burst into the room once his foot hit the last step. 

“MAABEEL!” He cried out trying to catch his breath.

The only reply was a closing door and the sound of a lock clicking behind him. But Dipper didn't pay that any attention, and marched up to the bed thats curtain hide the sleeping figure of his twin sister. The relief of finding Mabel that had began to settle in his gut was quickly ripped away once he opened the curtain, instead to find Bill Cipher sleeping were his sister should be. Bills eye was closed but his smile was big witch told Dipper he wasn't asleep at all.

“Aren't you going to kiss me, Pinetree?” Bill whispered and cracked open his eye a tiny bit.

Dipper with fists curled and rage hot bent down over Bills triangle head, cursing Bill to open his eye in surprise. He didn't think Pinetree would actually kiss him! 

Dipper stopped inches above Bills face and snarled “Fuck you.”

His eye now half lidded the demon moaned and with quick movements pulled the struggling human into his lap on the bed, the curtain enclosing the two now struggling with each other for control. It wasn't long till the human became tired of his futile attempt at whatever it was he was trying to do, the boys anger turning into sadness.

Dipper was trying hard to hold his tears back as he now sat in the demons lap, head face down on Bills shoulder, his fists pined behind his back by one of bills hands and the other hand holding onto one of the his knees to stop it from colliding with the demons crutch.

“Well Pinetree! I love showing up to other peoples pity party's uninvited!” He chuckled.

After not getting a response from the human he decided to shift the boy into a more comfortable position.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!” Pinetree cried out as he shifted the humans legs around his waist. 

“HAHAHA, Overall or right now?” 

“Give me back my sister before I rip that stupid eye out of that stupid triangular head of yours!” Pinetrees eyes were now locked with his singular eye, the demon could see anger and tears, he wanted to lick them up.

“What happened to “fuck you” hmmm?” Bill ran his long snake like tongue across pinetrees cheek, tasting the tears and earning a shiver from the human. The boy tried scooting away but bill pulled them closer.

“No you don't Pinetree!”

“You can’t be serious!” The boy squeaked, eyes wide with surprise. 

“I am always serious.” Bill said Seriously with a Serious look.

“I'm not going to fuck you.”

“Come on pinetree, I'm in the mood, Ive got the world in my hand!” Bill complained while justering with his free hand what was him holding an invisible world.

“Your a demon who took over the world and stole Mabel!” Dipper growled.

“All the more reason to fuck me pinetree, besides do you really wanna die a virgin?”

Bill had a point there. And he knew it too, because at that moment the demon began to move his hips into Dippers. It took dipper of guired, he wasn’t shore what to do.

The demons tongue once again licking the boys flesh, trailing up his neck. Dipper tilted his head back and gritted his teeth. Bill smiled to himself, pinetree was getting hard. He just needed one more little push.

The sensation of there bulges rubbing stopped, leaving dipper relieved yet disappointed.

“If you really please me, maybe I’ll let you live, even keep you as my little pet.” Bill stared thrusting again but more aggressive. “Would you like that? My pinetree?”

“Fuck you.” Dipper breathed out, head still back so he didn’t have to look at the demon.

“Ive been fucking you over all summer kid, guess I could let you have a shot.”

Dipper felt his hands let free then his vest and hat removed as the demons snake tongue danced against his throat, it was by this time that his hormones took over all thought and emotion and decided to fuck cipher now pull eye out after. 

After Dipper had tossed his own shirt aside, the demons hands were roaming all over his bare skin, eye taking in all the detail. The pigment of his flesh compared to his nipples, the angles of were the bones met and bent, the shifting of the chest when he breathed. He was so soft under the demons human like black inky hands, skin yielding when pushed. Bills favorite spot was Dippers belly button, knowing thats were he started, but he wasn't going to let the human catch on to this. 

The human was becoming inpatient under his hands, taking the boys rocking as a sign to move on, Bill flipped them both over so they were now lying, Pinetrees back against the bed and himself on top, still between the humans squeezing legs. Bill now sitting on his knees looking down at the boy below him, started taking off his own clothes, making it a show.

Dippers face was flushed, his fists curled into the blanket underneath him as he watched the demons waist cote and shirt be removed. The form underneth was as black as ink like the demons hands, laking like a womans but without the belly button, breasts and nipples. He sat up and ran his hands over bills flesh, smooth like silk. He wouldn't admit it but Bill had a nice body, it was like cross between a man and womans. Maybe he was just messed up in the head, sometimes he would get boners on monster hunts. As Bill was about to remove his bow tie Dipper quickly stopped his hands.

“No! Leave the bow tie, I want to fuck you with it still on.” 

The words were spoken like a command. The demons slit pupil once dilated narrowed to a thin line making Bill look quite terrifying. Dipper let go of Bills hands and lay back down, feeling like a rabbit under the eyes of a hound. A hell hound.

Dipper yelped when the demon made another quick move, this time pinning his hands to the bed and trailing his snake like tongue over the boys Adams apple and then working its way into his mouth. When Bill finally left the boys mouth he his floating triangular head moved down the humans torso, trailing his tongue as he went. At the same time Bills body was working both his and Pinetrees pants off.

“Ah, ah, fuck Bill!” the kid moaned.

“Hehehe, you like that?”

“Nooo, it was fucking gross.”

“Oh no? Then why is your human mating rod so big then?” 

Before he could react the demons tongue was rapped around his dick, tightening as it worked him up and down. Dipper cried out and gave some quick thrusts into the motion, but all ended quickly once the demon let go and moved to put his head back flouting above his stump of a neck that still had his bow tie on. 

Bill had his naked body now sitting on top of the humans gut while he rubbed pinetrees dick between his butt checks. He had his eye closed and was letting out some little moans of approval when he herd muffled laughter coming from under him. He opened his eye and saw pinetree with his arm over his mouth and eyes squeezed shut, giggling to himself.

“Whats so funny?” Bill asked in a needy tone.

He wanted to kill the kid for laughing but just really needed to get fucked. The kid moved his arm away.

“Human mating rod.” He chocked out.

Bill put a stop to the humans laughter once he plunged that hard dick up his ass, they both cried out in pleasure, Pinetrees dick twitching inside the demon, they sat together to both catch there breaths then Bill stared to move. 

Bills insides wore soft and wet, they gave way to his penis but at times squeezed around him tightly and sucked him up. It didn't make sense, Dipper wasn't and expert since it was his first time, possibly his last. But the demon didn't need to eat so that would mean he wouldn't need to poop, so maybe Bills butt was more like a vagina, it didn’t seem like he has a gender. Dipper them began thinking about the demons penis but was interrupted.

“Pinetreeeee, what are you thinking about?” the demon teased.

“Your butt.”

Dipper wasn’t really lieing but it didn’t feel entirely truthful, but it still made Bill chuckle and hum in pleasure, giving his own dick a stroke. Now looking at it, Dipper could see that the demons penis was big and vainy, with little lumps on the bottom half, the head dripping with precum. His ball sack taught underneath. 

Dipper began thrusting into the demon now, the sensation making Bills insides spasm around Dippers dick. He slowly sped his thrusting up, each time gaining more control from the panting demon riding his cock greedily. Bill was a sight to behold right now, at some point his hand had abandoned his own dick, too destructed from the pleasure he was receiving. Dipper took it as an opportunity to gain even more control over the demon by grabbing Bills ink black cock and working it the way he would his own. The demon cried out between his panting and uncontrolled laughing, and thrust into Dippers hand. 

They were both close.

“Ah ah hahaa, keeping doing that and I may just decide to mate with you next time.”

The need in Bills voice only made Dipper thrust more into the demons insides, his own moaning becoming labored as he released his hot sticky seed into the demons tight sucking insides.

Bill felt pinetrees orgasm and milked it from him, making the human cry out. The human was done, he lay under Bill all gross and twitchy. He smiled to himself, job well done. Slowly he slid off of pinetrees dick and got of the bed.

“Wait, where are you going?” Pinetree protested. “You haven’t cum yet.”

“Ha, your so cute pinetree!”

The kid rolled over to hide his blush from Bill, and his disappointment at not completely satisfying him.

“See you around pinetree, oh and give your sister my best wishes.”

And with that Bill blew a kiss that the human didn’t see and left. Truthfully, Bill had already decided what he was going to do with his Pinetree.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thinking about doing a second part for this.)  
> I had it planned out but moved on to something else, sorry.


End file.
